NTF (Nine Tailed Fox)
Mobile Task Force Epsilon-11 ("Nine-Tailed Fox") is a Mobile Task Force squad composed of nine units separated into 3 groups. In SCP - Containment Breach, their primary task is to handle containment breaches by re-containing all active, hostile SCP instances, rescuing surviving Foundation personnel and terminating any rogue Class-D personnel. hide *1Description *2In-game *3Quotes **3.1SCPs *4Gallery Mobile Task Forces are groups of specially-armed forces dedicated to the SCP Foundation, with each Task Force group performing specific functions. The amount of units in an individual squad can range from 3 to over 20. Each Task Force is assigned a unique combination of a Greek letter and a number. Nine-Tailed Fox is an intensively trained Task Force specializing in the protection and recontainment of SCP items kept at Site-██. They are the primary MTF unit encountered in SCP - Containment Breach ''and are comprised of nine members, each member representing and identified as one tail in the groups namesake. They wield an FN P90. When the player enters the Entrance Zone, the intercom will announce that Nine-Tailed Fox has entered the facility. At this point, the MTF units will enter the site from the Gate A entrance. Once inside, they will begin wandering around the site and upon locating the player, they will open fire at them, making them an active threat. They can also utilize security cameras as a means to track the player's location. The player must use any means possible to avoid getting killed by Nine-Tailed Fox, be it by running from them or even crouching to hide. They cannot go through Tesla gates without using the radio and communicating with their commander to deactivate the Tesla gates before proceeding, so the player can use the gates as a means of eluding the MTF. If the player is shot but manages to escape, they will begin to bleed. If the player does not use a first aid kit to treat the wounds, they will die from blood loss. The amount of damage and blood loss is determined by where the player is shot, with headshots being an instant kill. However, the player can use a ballistic vest in order to protect themselves better from incoming fire. Be forewarned, as the vest will not protect the head or the legs, and getting hit in the torso will still cause injuries and deplete the player's stamina, making escape more difficult. Nine-Tailed Fox can also have different reactions to each SCP they encounter. When they come into contact with SCP-173, they will immediately cease all other activities, including pursuing the player. Each member will notify the other when they are about to blink. Eventually they will place SCP-173 inside a containment box and will proceed to deliver it to its containment chamber. Nine-Tailed Fox will also evade SCP-049 and SCP-106 when the units encounter either of them. Encountering an SCP-049-2 instance or an SCP-008 infected results in the unit attempting to eliminate the given target. If the player is caught by SCP-049 in its containment chamber, a scene plays out depicting the player, now an instance of SCP-049-2, hobbling towards three Nine-Tailed Fox members. Shortly after, they will start shooting the player, killing them. When they encounter SCP-096, they will start up their SCRAMBLE gear, obfuscating its face whenever they view it. '''WARNING: The following may contain spoilers about the game.' When approaching Gate A, a group of MTFs will be stationed outside. They will focus their sights on SCP-106 attempting to escape the facility if the player has not yet contained it. They will activate the H.I.D. Turret to make SCP-106 retreat, then go back to focusing their attention on the player if they haven't made their escape yet. If the player has contained SCP-106 then several MTF units will walk up to the player and halt them. During the Gate B ending, SCP-682 breaks out of containment, forcing the Foundation to nuke the facility. If the player disabled the warheads, two MTFs will come through a nearby door and terminate the player. It should be noted that the 4 MTF Units that arrive in the Gate B ending, have a blue uniform, and are possibly Cloud-9. Spoilers end here. Category:Disasters In The Spooky Asylum (Offical)